Beppi The Clown
|image1= Beppi.png|Base BeppiIcon1.png|Phase 1 BeppiIcon2.png|Phase 2 BeppiIcon3.png|Phase 3 BeppiIcon4.png|Phase 4 |hitpoints_in_simple=1200 |hitpoints_in_regular=1550 |hitpoints_in_expert=1850 |phases=4 |forms=3 |location=Inkwell Isle Two |affiliation= |moveset= |minions=Bumper Car Cardboard Ducks Balloon Animals Carousel Horse Penguins |parry=Cardboard Ducks Rollercoaster Nose Balloon Animals Horseshoes |level: = Carnival Kerfuffle|gender = Male}} Beppi The Clown is a boss in Cuphead that is fought in the Carnival Kerfuffle level of Inkwell Isle Two. Phase 1 In this phase, Beppi's primary attack is him riding a bumper car and charging at the players, which prompt them to dash over him. Above Beppi is a moving row of cardboard ducks with bulls-eye on them that can damage the players if they accidentally bump into them. Occasionally, there will be a duck holding a light bulb. If this duck is shot, it will drop on the ground and create a brief fire. There will be no ducks carrying light bulbs in simple mode. In order to neutralize them, players simply shoot the duck which will make them spin around. Pink colored ducks will occasionally appear for players to parry. After taking enough hits, Beppi will fall off of his bumper car and the battle moves to the next phase. Phase 2 After Beppi falls of the ground from the previous fight, he reappears on a makeshift platform with gas tanks that will inflate him while his head becomes a balloon. His primary attack in this phase is sending out dog-head-shaped balloons with tiny pointy teeth which spawn from the tubes on both sides (3 on the left and 3 on the right) from the platform he is on. These are spawned to attack the players and home to where the players are. Occasionally, pink colored ones will appear for players to parry. During this phase and onward (except on simple mode), a roller coaster car will be passing by the battle every now and then, acts as a obstacle for players. The roller coaster car will travel through the entire lower portion of the screen, which prompts players to jump onto it. The roller coaster car also has an additional obstacle by having two cars containing passengers, which players have to jump over. The roller coaster car can be seen in the background as it goes up the track. The nose of the roller coaster car is colored pink and can be parried. After Beppi has taken enough hits, he is defeated and the battle moves to the next phase. Phase 3 After phase 2, Beppi returns in his normal form riding a horse, which is modeled after a horse from a carousel. He has two primary attacks depending on what color the horse is: *Yellow: The yellow colored horse shoots out a row of yellow colored horseshoes, which reappear later above the player(s) to drop on them. The horseshoes can be avoided by taking advantage of the opening of the row. But if players are jumping over the roller coaster car while the horse is attacking, they may accidentally get damaged. *Green: The green colored horse shoots out several horseshoes in groups of two that travel in a wave motion to damage the player. One of the horseshoes may be pink and is able to be parried. After taken enough hits, Beppi, along with his horse, is defeated. They disappear and then reappear in the middle of the screen with Beppi falling off again. On Simple difficulty, he simply stays on his horse, and the battle ends. Since the simple mode fight has no roller coaster, Beppi can lower his horses closer to the ground, so low that the yellow horse attack can only be dodged by crouching down. This is still much easier than having more room but also a moving roller coaster occupying that extra room Final Phase After falling off from the previous phase, Beppi reappears once again, laughing maniacally, as a carousel which spawns platforms from the roof. His primary form of attack is him summoning four green penguin-like creatures from his mouth. Each of these creatures will conjure up a baseball and shoot at where the players are, but they can be killed quite easily, or will be destroyed the next time the roller coaster drives across the screen. Combined with the roller coaster car, which is faster and has more cars occupied by the passengers, it can be quite a hassle for players to avoid both the roller coaster car and penguins at the same time while they have to focus on shooting at Beppi. After he has taken enough shots, Beppi is defeated with the victory screen showing him broken apart and the inside of his mouth being the entire inside of the main pillar. This phase is not playable in simple mode. Trivia *Beppi was the 3rd Carniville boss to be revealed right before Baroness Von Bon Bon. *In an early build made for Conan O' Brien's Clueless Gamer, the third phase of the boss appeared as the second phase. *His 3rd Phase death quote is a pun for Charlie Horse, a muscle spasm that occurs commonly in legs. *Referring Charlie Horse as a name might be a possible reference to one of Shari Lewis' characters. *When riding his horse during phase 3 on the left side of the screen, Beppi's colors will be on the opposite sides of his body. For example, his grey face paint is now on the left side of his face. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Bosses Category:Inkwell Isle 2